


Guacin’ Around

by Evie_97



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_97/pseuds/Evie_97
Summary: Short story from the prompt challenge. Poppy gets drunk at her office party and Tora has to pick her up. Hope you guys enjoy
Relationships: Poppy/Tora
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	Guacin’ Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MPL FB GROUP](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MPL+FB+GROUP).



> Hope you guys like😁

“But Santa you musn’t take me on your large sleigh...you must complete the Christmas wishes for the children! Santa couldn’t help but to ogle the sexy elf standing before him-”

“The fuck does ogle mean?” Tora slumped over his game controller, attempting at murdering zombie grandmas while Quincey read some sort of raunchy Santa novel he was working on. IT was Christmas week after all, and the idiot wanted to really ‘get into the spirit.’ 

A snort came from Quincey. “The thing you do to your little Poppysicle with your eyes.” Tora gave him a quick look of confusion before pressing a coordinated sequence of buttons. He smirked in triumph as the elderly woman burst into pieces. “It means to eye screw someone, you uncultured man...speaking of our dear little flower, where is she?”

Tora frowned. The short brunette with a rack of a goddess who had his heart in a choke hold was currently ignoring him. Or well he was ignoring her. “At some dumb party probably getting wasted.” They had got into it after Tora said he didn’t want to go to a dumb office party with her. All those prudes like Quincey would be there, using their fancy words and making him feel like an idiot. Difference was Tora could tell Q to fuck off if he was annoying him, Tora would have to grin and bear it for Poppy’s sake.

“So that’s why your phone is ringing off the hook?”

Glancing at his phone on the charger he noticed it was lit up. He quickly paused his game and stomped over to it. He had ten txt messages from Bobby and three voicemails. He decided to listen to one.

“Tora! I’m still mad at you but I want to cuddle but I’m mad!”

Then the next voicemail rolled around. “Tora. I told Eden...Edward, Erdene that I’m okay but um, I need a ride. Oh, hi Jacob! Nevermind!” Tora grit his teeth, hearing the name of her annoying ass coworker. 

“Hello? Tora, Jacob went missin, him and Erdene are kissing! Ha, I rhymed!” 

Tora wanted to rip out the only thing he took pride in, his hair, while listening to those voicemails. “Damn Bobby,” he cursed as he grabbed his keys and jacket. 

“Going to play knight in shining armor? I should be jealous but I find it adorable,” Quincey smiled widely, winking at Tora. 

“Fuck off.” 

All while Tora sped down the highway thoughts of complete and utter fury washed over him. He was just pissed. Mad that he couldn’t be there for Poppy for work shit. Annoyed that she was drunk and mentioned a guys name. Angry for the fact that they were from two different worlds and everyday he was seeing just how different they were. Tora was just fucking pissed. 

By the time he arrived at the small office building with an obnoxiously ugly goldfish on the sign, all anger had disappeared upon seeing his shortie. 

Tora hopped out the car quickly and made his way over to his girl, noticing a middle aged woman near her with a water bottle and a gift bag. 

“Excuse me sir, this is a private event!” The old broad was scared. 

He rolled his eyes before looking over his Pops. She wore the most hideous sweater he had ever seen. A bright red sweater with an avocado and lit up tree. It read ‘Guacin around the Christmas tree.’ Candy cane stickers littered her chubby cheeks and of course her look wasn’t completely without the reindeer antlers on her head. 

“Poppy, ya drunk?” 

She was slumped over cradling her head. She began to stir and slowly straighten up as he chuckled. “You know this man, Poppy?” 

Her chocolate eyes locked with him, and a look of recognition passed over them. “Oh hey Tora! I’m just guacin’ around!” Tora was supposed to be angry but he found himself smirking at her corny joke. 

The woman gasped, taking a step back from her. Then she began to blush, obviously like the idiot she was. “Oh, oh I’m sorry sir. Poppy you are sure you know him?” 

Poppy giggled, waving at Tora. “Oh yeah, Diane! You want to know a secret?” Poppy smiled widely as she looked at the woman in her terrible drunken state. 

“What is it sweetie?” 

“He’s got a nice long dong. That’s how good I know him!” 

Tora hid his laughter by coughing obnoxiously loud, not believing that his little Bobby had the balls to say that. “Oh my goodness. Okay, well here you are sir. Here’s some water for her and a gift. She was drowning her sorrows in champagne and Malibu bay breezes!” 

He was going to just walk away then remembered what Poppy always reminded him to do. “Thanks.” 

He grabbed Poppy with ease and lifted her up into his arms, carrying her like a child, before grabbing the stuff the lady had in her arms. “Tora, you don’t like me anymore,” Poppy sang as he made his way back to the car with Pops in hand.

“Where the fuck you get that idea?” He questioned her as he now had the painstaking task of gettin her in the car and strapped up. 

She pouted as he successfully got her into the passenger's seat. “You don’t like my job, or my friends. Am I too...like...like chunky, to be with you? I’m all chunk...and you’re all hunk!” She then burst out into an odd laugh cry thing. Hell if he knew what it was exactly… Whatever it was, it upset him. 

Tora groaned as he stalled for something to say while trying to seat belt her in. “You know how I feel about ya.” 

“Do I?” She sang as Tora wondered why she kept singing. Tora suddenly felt that feeling in his damn chest again. He was nervous to talk to his singing drunk...girlfriend. 

Tora sighed, hating that he was having a heart to damn heart while she was drunk. He knew that drunk people tell no lies though… “Poppy I care for ya a lot. You're the first girl I brought to see Quincey and some of the guys. I’m just too dumb for your world.”

She gasped dramatically, grabbing his face in her hands. “Tora, Tora no! Look you’re like my left shoe, and I need my left shoe because a pair of shoes is nothing without the other matching shoe,” she said with a smile that almost blinded him. Tora definitely got what she meant but then again had no idea what the fuck she was saying “You pickin’ up what I’m throwing down?” She said in a deep voice while wiggling those thick eyebrows. 

Now that made him laugh. “Who taught you that shit?” 

“Ronzo! Now let’s go. This pair of shoes has to get home and cuddle!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m buying that ugly sweater that I described that Poppy’s wearing! Also hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
